


［Translation］Shifting Sands

by 408_Request_Timeout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/408_Request_Timeout/pseuds/408_Request_Timeout
Summary: 在愚蠢地听从了卢克的建议后，莱雅在塔图因上醒来。她的日子只会变得更难熬。





	［Translation］Shifting Sands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shifting Sands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475223) by [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz). 



> 作者注：好几个月之前我卡在Queens［2］上了，然后在tumblr上征求了一些点文［3］。Tygermama问道：“写一篇莱雅穿越回安纳金8岁左右时候的文如何？”这就是我想出来的。与TLJ不一致

流沙［1］

第一章：莱雅 

莱雅讨厌这颗行星。她讨厌这些沙子。她讨厌这酷暑。她尤其讨厌她听到了贾巴这个名字的事实，而且用的还不是过去式。 

“和我一起去那个神秘的原力洞穴吧，莱雅，”当她沿着Mos Espa充满尘土的街道行走时她嘲讽地说道，“你会找到明晰［4］，莱雅。你会得到答案。”不，她找到的是一阵不经解释就把她扔在了他出生的地方的原力风暴，而如果她没有听错周围人的闲聊的话，还是到了过去的什么时候。 

当然，她不可能直接登入一台通信设备，然后弄清年份。她没有钱为这样一笔交易付出报酬。而如果贾巴还活着，就意味着帝国还在，而这就意味着麻烦。 

如果她再次看见卢克的话，她会用他一直穿着［5］的那件破旧的袍子勒死他。在Ahch-to上待了七年后她哥哥的衣物变得有点单调了。 

她肩膀上受到的一记猛推让她脱离了她那不断变得更复杂的杀死她孪生兄弟的幻想。莱雅踉跄了一下，摔到了地上，看着一个当地人继续前行，好像他刚刚并没有在匆忙中把她推到地上。如果事情按照平常的进程发展的话，莱雅会向那个人大叫，但现在她只有她的爆能枪，不清楚她能惹恼什么样的人而不计后果，还有强烈的想要避免他人注意的愿望。 

“你还好吗？”她身后一个声音问道。 

莱雅抬起头，准备向那个问了如此愚蠢的问题的蠢货咆哮，不料与一个人类孩子面对面。 

她把她刻薄的回答咽了回去，选择说“不”。 

他非常认真地看了她片刻。他有着湖蓝色的眼睛，浅棕色的头发，而且显然太瘦了［6］，尽管如此他的脸颊上仍有几分婴儿肥。“我想也是。”他打量着她。“你迷路了？” 

莱雅在地面上鼓足力气，然后用胳膊把自己向上推起，成站立姿势［7］。“什么暴露了这点？”她干巴巴地问道。 

“主要是你的衣着。”他小心地抬起手，指向她的短袖。“在沙漠里人们不会穿这样的衣服。你要知道，你的皮肤会被灼伤的。” 

莱雅翻了个白眼。“我知道这点。但既然我在不知晓自己是如何到达这颗星球上的情况下在这里醒来，只能这么凑合着办了。” 

男孩的脸上出现惊恐的神色。他脱口而出：“你是刚被抓到的吗？” 

“被抓到？”莱雅感到她好像错过了些什么［8］。她刚刚不是还在街上随意走动吗？为什么他会认为她被抓了？ 

男孩的动作手忙脚乱，好像他在尝试用她来到这里的方式把她赶回去。“如果你确实是，你不应该像这样跑出来。你的主人可能会通过打死你示众。［9］” 

“主人？”现在莱雅彻底糊涂了。“打死我？”［10］ 

他的眼里充满了悲伤。“你是不是不刚接触到这些？”他问道，不等她回答就继续说道，“不过这很奇怪。通常，奴隶贩子不会费心找像你这样年老的人。” 

“奴隶贩子？”她低声说。 

他点头。 

“不。”她摇了摇头，“我不是奴隶。我只是……这很难解释清。”她停下来，听起来信心不足。 

“哦。”然后他的脸上出现了理解的神情。他匆忙向后退了一步。“吸香料的？” 

莱雅感到自己的脊柱在愤怒中绷紧。“不！！”她咬牙切齿［11］。男孩畏缩了一下，又向后退了一步。她在心中为吓到他而痛斥自己。唉，莱雅，他还能怎么想？你声称自己在这颗星球上醒来却不知道自己是如何到达这里的。“不，”她用更轻柔的声音说道。“我不是吸香料的。” 

他看起来依然小心翼翼，但他也没有转身跑走。“好的。我也不这么想。你感觉起来不像一个。”他审视了她片刻，然后做出了些关于她的结论。他腼腆地说：“我是Ani。你叫什么？” 

“莱雅。” 

他咧开嘴，给了她一个大大的笑容。“这是个优美的名字。”然后他的笑容逐渐消失了。“你是不是没有地方可以去？” 

“是的。”她承认道。 

“你可以来我家。我们没有太多可以提供的，但是我们有一个屋顶，可以保护你不受太阳毒害。” 

她皱着眉。“你经常邀请陌生的女人去你家吗？” 

他摇了摇头。“不，但我对你有些特别的感觉。” 

莱雅对他也有种特别的感觉。这个男孩是一个原力敏感者，还是一个很强大的，既然她在受训有限的情况下都能察觉到这一点。最起码她可以大致了解一下他的日常生活，也许能弄清她在哪一年，如果有必要的话，找到方法把他带到远离帝国广大势力范围的一个安全的地方［12］。 

不过，如果不加思索就同他一道，她就太蠢了。她感到Ani没有伤害她的意思，但这不代表他的主人有着同样的想法。 

“我们？”她问。 

“我妈妈。”他说，好像这是世上再明显不过的事情。好吧，也许对于小男孩来说确实是。 

“带路吧。” 

她跟随他来到了一组由至少好几十个洞穴一般的、建造在彼此之上的结构组成的小规模的建筑群前。他走向一层的一扇门前，轻轻一挥手输入了密码。门一开他就跑了进去，大声叫道：“妈妈，我们回来了！！” 

一个女性声音从屋后传来，充满了警戒。“我们？” 

莱雅在门口停了下来，意识到无论Ani有多么友善和热情，也不意味着他的母亲和他有着同样的意见。 

已经进入屋内的Ani转过身，向她皱眉。“进来。”他说，挥手召唤她，“没必要让更多沙子进来。” 

莱雅承认他的要求很务实，不情愿地一路走进来［13］。门在她身后嗖的一声关上，封闭了她唯一的出口。 

“Ani。”那个女性声音说道，伴随着声音从后屋出现的是一个有着深色头发和眼睛的高大的女人，“这是谁？” 

Ani作了个手势指向她。“妈妈，这是莱雅。莱雅，这是妈妈。” 

莱雅用上了任她支配的每一点外交训练，给了面前的女人一个她能做出的最友善的微笑。“你的儿子非常好心地向我提供了一个在我在弄清我是如何来到这个星球上的期间可以停留的住处。” 

“哦。”女人因她的出现眨了眨眼，然后把她的目光转向了她的儿子，这目光变得更锐利了一些。“我明白了。” 

Ani难为情地向她笑了笑。“她需要帮助。”他说。 

女人叹了口气，“是的，我可以看出来这点，Ani。”她直起身来，向莱雅热情地微笑。“我为我无礼的问候道歉。” 

莱雅摇了摇头。“不，我才是应该道歉的人。我可以离开。” 

“请不要这样。事实上，我只是比较惊讶，莱雅。”莱雅转身准备离开时她说，“也许得知我的名字会让你感到好些。” 

莱雅转过身。“你是说你的名字不是‘妈妈’？” 

她的眼里流露出愉快的光彩。“当然不是，我叫施米。施米•天行者和你已经见到的我的儿子安纳金。” 

当她看着这个不可思议的女人时，莱雅感到她脸上的血色一下子消失了。本很明显继承了她的外貌。但她还是勉强说出了“很高兴见到你。” 

莱雅真的很讨厌原力。 

译注： 

1\. 标题原文为Shifting Sands，还有“变化莫测”的含义 

2\. 指Of Queens, Pawns and Knights一篇，概括一下是刚得知老韩被凯洛伦杀死后的莱雅穿回Ep4死星上的牢房，与维达对峙。莱雅视角，非常精彩，强aa力推荐。AO3上还有一部分中文翻译。<strike>维达爸爸为女儿操碎了心</strike><strike>我是不是回头该写一篇推文</strike>

3\. 原文：Writing prompts 

4\. 原文：You’ll find clarity. 

5\. 原文：he had taken to wearing 

6\. 原文：and was too thin by far 

7\. 原文：Leia braced herself on the ground and then using her arms pushed herself up to a standing position. 

8\. 原文：Leia felt like she had missed a step. 

9\. 原文：Your master might blow you up as an example. 

10\. 原文：Blow me up 

11\. 原文：she bit out. 

12\. 原文： if necessary find a way to spirit the boy away somewhere safe from the Empire‘s grasping clutches. 

13.原文：come all the way in


End file.
